


Falling away with you

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [30]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Si voltò, portandosi le ginocchia al petto, mentre osservava i lineamenti del ragazzo, i lunghi capelli arancioni sparsi sulla sabbia bianca. Nonostante avesse perso buona parte della sua dolcezza, nonostante fosse diventato più istintivo, più bestiale, restava pur sempre l’Ichigo Kurosaki di sempre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> È una HichiHime "what... if?" ma anche IchiHime. Per quanto riguarda il comportamento "semi-cosciente" di Hichigo: nel manga Ichigo quando viene posseduto perde la testa ma non escludo che se lasciasse prendere il controllo all'Hollow in maniera più o meno consapevole, come fa quando evoca la maschera, riuscirebbe a parlare e ragionare in maniera normalissima. Magari sarebbe un tantino instabile, questo non lo metto in dubbio. Ho voluto rilevare le parole di Hichigo, nella storia, per dare l'effetto della voce metallica e sdoppiata che il ragazzo assume quando evoca la sua parte Hollow.  
> La canzone che canta Orihime e che è presente nel testo allineata a sinistra in corsivo è una traduzione di "Falling away with you". dei Muse L'idea di Orihime che conta fino a dieci per calmarsi me l'ha ispirata la lettura di "Enjoy the Silence" the ElderClaud. Buona lettura!
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #082.Se

_“Non posso ricordare i bei tempi_   
_Momenti di felicità ancora in boccio_   
_Forse ho soltanto frainteso_   
_Tutto l’amore che ci siamo lasciati dietro_   
_Osservando i ricordi attorcigliati fra loro_   
_Memorie che non ritroverò più”._

_«Io… Ti proteggerò…»_

E lo aveva fatto, per davvero, quella voce metallica che veniva da lontano, quel rantolo basso che si portava dietro qualcosa di caldo e di assurdamente _dolce._

L’aveva protetta fino a rischiare di impazzire, fino a provocarsi un dolore indicibile nel petto, tanto forte da dilaniarlo, tanto forte da _bucarlo_ , tanto forte da indurlo a _uccidere_.

«Ulquiorra… E’ morto… Per causa mia?».

«Sì, Kurosaki, ma non eri in t…».

«Quella ferita… Te l’ho fatta io?».

Silenzio.

«Quella ferita… TE L’HO FATTA IO?!».

E la voce si era alzata più forte, decisa, come lo era sempre la voce di Kurosaki Ichigo quando decideva di andare in fondo a qualche sporca storia.

E dolorosamente _incrinata_.

Orihime lo poteva percepire chiaramente mentre si affannava a curare l’arciere, in modo che lo sguardo del ragazzo non si fissasse troppo a lungo sul taglio profondo che lo attraversava da parte a parte.

Ulquiorra… Per lui non aveva potuto fare nulla, anche dei poteri _divini_ come i suoi non potevano assemblare la polvere, una briciola dopo l’altra, prima che il vento se la portasse via.

Quella verità, per quanto i suoi occhi si concentrassero, per quanto le sue dita si torcessero, non poteva nascondergliela.

«C’era… Eri… Era un momento difficile, Kurosaki! Chiunque… Al posto tuo…».

«Quella ferita… Te l’ho fatta io».

Ichigo Kurosaki non gli aveva permesso di continuare, non aveva voluto ascoltar ragioni e non aveva permesso che il _perdono_ potesse alleviare la sofferenza che quella consapevolezza gli dava.

Lui aveva fatto del male, lui e non l’Hollow, e non c’era scusa che tenesse. Doveva portarselo tutto sulle spalle il peso della colpa, doveva scontare _eroicamente_ la sua punizione. Anche se quel peso rischiava di _spezzarlo_ , rendendolo ancora più fragile e _permeabile_.

«Inoue… E tu? Ho fatto qualcosa di male… Anche a te?».

Aveva lo sguardo più _triste_ che gli avesse mai visto in quei limpidi occhi castani.

«No, Kurosaki-kun! Tu… Tu mi hai salvata e…».

Orihime aveva agitato le mani, imbarazzata, cercando di scacciare lontano quell’insinuazione, mostrandogli che non aveva compiuto solo atti _incoscienti_ durante quell’improvvisa quanto violenta trasformazione.

Ma come poteva arrecargli sollievo se lei era la prima a sentirsi gravare il cuore di un magone tanto caldo e forte e spinoso da farle sanguinare la voce mentre si rivolgeva a lui?

«E avrei voluto morire piuttosto che farmi proteggere a costo di _questo_!» avrebbe voluto aggiungere in un impeto di disperazione.

Ma tacque.

Perché sapeva che un’affermazione del genere avrebbe arrecato soltanto un ulteriore sconforto ad Ichigo Kurosaki.

Perché Ichigo era andato fin lì per salvarla, non avrebbe accettato di vedersela _morire davanti agli occhi_ , sarebbe stato un peccato più grave che uccidere Ulquiorra per difenderla.

Ma restava pur sempre il fatto che aveva ucciso l’Espada, tentando anche di ingiuriare il suo cadavere.

Non poteva perdonarselo.

Il rimorso era inciso nelle miriadi di capillari azzurri che coloravano le sue occhiaie, di momento in momento sempre più profonde, proiettando un’ombra grave sul suo bel viso, sempre più scavato, sempre più sciupato, sempre più _bianco_.

E poi c’era stato quell’altro, terribile, colpo.

Yammi.

Nessuno avrebbe mai creduto che fosse davvero l’Espada più potente. Persino più forte di Ulquiorra. Persino più forte di quel vecchio seduto sul suo trono che chiamavano Baraggan.

Ichigo non ci aveva pensato due volte, le aveva persino impedito di curargli le ferite più gravi, lanciandosi nella direzione verso cui si stagliava quell’orrendo gigante dall’armatura bianca e dall’apparenza di una bestia.

Altri suoi amici erano lì, in pericolo, e rischiavano la vita per lui che era diventato un _assassino_.

E non per proteggere Orihime, continuava a ripetersi stupidamente.

Nell’impeto della corsa quelle parole aleggiavano nella sua mente, battendo forte, infrangendosi contro le pareti del suo cranio fino a minacciare di _spaccarlo_.

Ichigo Kurosaki aveva ucciso perché trascinato dal vortice della battaglia, perché intossicato dall’abnorme massa di potere che si era trovato fra le mani.

E che, come un bambino, non era stato in grado di gestire.

«Ma no! Non è colpa tua» avrebbe ribattuto sicura Orihime, se avesse potuto leggergli la mente in quegli istanti. «Sono stata io, sciocca e vigliacca, che non ho saputo difenderti, che non ho saputo trovarmi al posto giusto nel momento giusto!».

Si facevano del male, entrambi, senza capire, troppo giovani e troppo idealisti, che la guerra _corrompe_ fino al midollo, costringendo a scendere a patti con la propria anima pur di _sopravvivere_.

Poi, i ricordi si facevano mischiati, confusi, quasi _attorcigliati_. C’era stata polvere, rumore, violenza e _sangue_ , tanto, tanto sangue.

Orihime cercava di fare ciò che poteva, curando, assistendo, confortando.

Ichigo combatteva al fianco dei suoi amici, _per fortuna ancora vivi_ , ma il suo sguardo era incrinato e la sua lama era smussata.

Non era fiero, non era forte, non _ci credeva_.

La paura di richiamare indietro quell’istinto forte e disperante lo paralizzava, rendendolo praticamente innocuo, e la prospettiva di veder morire i suoi compagni per colpa della sua inazione lo rendeva rancoroso, impastoiato da quell’impotenza senza fine.

In quella mischia polverosa e metallica _qualcosa_ era successo, Ichigo si era scoperto troppo e aveva rischiato di morire _di nuovo_.

E questa volta Orihime, che gli era vicina, libera infine di aiutarlo, si era parata di fronte a lui. Sapeva che il Santen Kesshun era efficace quanto un vetro incrinato contro gli attacchi degli Espada ma aveva sopportato _troppo_ per restarsene ancora con le mani in mano. Ichigo era stato martoriato più che a sufficienza per i suoi gusti, a quel punto anche morire facendogli da scudo era meglio che vederlo costretto a rialzarsi a fatica dopo l’ennesimo colpo troppo violento da sopportare in piedi.

Era stata ferita di striscio, poco sangue ma una brutta caduta contro il ragazzo che li aveva sbalzati entrambi a terra.

La testa affondata nei suoi lunghi capelli e il corpo della ragazza privo di sensi contro il suo avevano provocato una perversa associazione nella mente di Ichigo, un terrore più profondo della morte, un dolore che scavava le sue viscere da troppo tempo.

_«Anche lei… No»._

E l’Hollow aveva reagito _insieme con lui_ nell’unica maniera possibile. Ogni freno inibitorio era crollato, _ancora_ , ogni difesa era stata abbattuta, _di nuovo_ , e lui lì era forte, era quello il suo ambiente naturale: la guerra.

Quando Orihime aveva riaperto gli occhi la maschera dalle lunghe corna era ricomparsa e stava battendosi contro Yammi come se non ci fosse un domani. Ma l’Espada era forte, molto più di Ulquiorra, era immenso e la sua ira sembrava pari se non superiore a quella di Ichigo.

Non l’avevano sconfitto, sebbene fosse stato costretto a ritirarsi precipitosamente in un buco imprecisato dell’Hueco Mundo a leccarsi le ferite, in attesa di tornare e finirli tutti.

E prima ancora che Ishida, Rukia, Chad, Renji e gli altri potessero rendersi conto di ciò che stava accadendo, ancora frastornati da quello spericolato rivolgersi di eventi, la maschera si era spaccata, _per l’ennesima volta_.

Ma qualcosa era andato storto, qualcosa _non aveva funzionato_.

Il buco si era rimpicciolito ma non si era richiuso, un pezzo di quella maschera, sempre più nera, era rimasto a coprire il volto di Ichigo, i _suoi occhi_ non erano tornati come prima.

Neri e gialli avevano sfavillato nel grigiore di quel mondo.

E poi _lui_ aveva parlato.

_“A dispetto di ciò che sei diventato_   
_Dimentica le cose assurde che sono successe_   
_Penso che la nostra vita sia appena cominciata_   
_E posso sentire il mondo crollarmi addosso_   
_E posso sentire la mia vita crollare adesso_   
_E posso sentire la mia anima sbriciolarsi via_   
_Cadere lontano_   
_Cadere lontano con te”._

«Perché… Non riposi un po’… Kurosaki-kun… Sarai stanco… Son…».

_«Non posso. Dormi tu. Io… Devo proteggerti…»._

«Sì… Ma…».

Le mani si stringevano spasmodicamente attorno ai lembi della veste, non più bianca ma ormai grigiastra.

«Ma sono tre giorni che non dormi! Se continui così… Rischierai di ammalarti!».

_«Sono io il più forte, sono io che devo stare sveglio. Se ci attaccano tu non puoi fare niente»._

«Las Noches è vuota e… Yammi è abbastanza grande perché lo possa vedere da lontano e avvertirti in tempo!».

I pugni si serravano e le nocche sbiancavano mentre Orihime insisteva, la voce spezzata che cercava di farsi forza _per non mostrarsi debole_.

Da quando aveva subito quella parziale trasformazione Ichigo Kurosaki era diventato, se possibile, ancor più testardo di prima e rifiutava di _sentir ragioni_.

Soltanto lei, con molta fatica e infiniti sforzi, riusciva a _blandirlo_ quel tanto che bastasse a renderlo meno _imprevedibile_.

_«Soltanto cinque minuti. Non ho bisogno di altro tempo»._

Gli occhi gialli si erano assottigliati fino a ridursi a due minuscole fessure, ferine e furiose come quelle di un predatore.

Lui non _cedeva_. Mai. Ma in qualche maniera la preoccupazione di Orihime lo _infastidiva abbastanza_ da convincerlo ad accondiscendere alle sue preghiere. Ma non troppe volte e con non troppa convinzione.

«Va… Va bene… L’importante è che ti riposi un po’…».

Orihime annuì, mentre Ichigo si distendeva al suo fianco, chiudendo gli occhi e sprofondando all’istante in quello strano oblio attraverso il quale gli Hollow riprendevano forze, completamente differente dal sonno di cui sono preda i normali esseri umani.

Di umano, a parte la parola e quella strana logica istintuale, gli era rimasto ben poco.

Era diventato reattivo e _impaziente_ al punto da non tollerare la presenza di altri esseri al suo fianco che non fossero Orihime. E questa poteva fare ben poco per frenare ogni suo impeto. Bastava una parola sbagliata o un gesto fatto in un momento che lui considerava _poco opportuno_ e si rischiava di scatenare un vero e proprio putiferio.

Erano stati costretti a dividersi dal resto del gruppo e a raggiungere la loro meta _per un’altra strada_. Era l’unica maniera per mantenerli _tutti in vita_ , finché non trovavano il modo di sconfiggere Yammi e riaprire il Garganta per tornare indietro.

Avevano evitato persino di riunirsi agli altri Shinigami. Orihime non sapeva come avrebbero giustificato la loro assenza ma qualsiasi menzogna era meglio che mostrar loro Ichigo in quelle condizioni.

Soprattutto dopo che aveva manifestato la seria intenzione di ammazzarli, se solo se li fosse trovati davanti.

Se aveva accettato di allontanarsi, non lo aveva fatto per clemenza verso i suoi compagni, ché quasi non li riconosceva più come tali, ma perché, a dir suo, erano soltanto palle al piede per la realizzazione del suo scopo.

_«Devo uccidere Aizen»._

Non aveva aggiunto altro, si era limitato a sorridere, un sorriso che si era tramutato in una maschera beffarda nell’istante in cui Orihime aveva cercato di spiegargli che non poteva continuare a comportarsi in quel modo tanto _sconsiderato_ , perché rischiava di fare del male a se stesso, oltre che alle persone attorno a lui.

_«Allora me ne vado. Non vorrei ammazzare qualcuno per sbaglio»._

Lo avevano fissato stralunati mentre pronunciava quelle parole e dire che il suo discorso non era neppure terminato.

_«Lei viene con me»._

Gli occhi di Ichigo sfavillavano sicuri mentre pronunciava quella frase, non c’era traccia di _follia_ sul suo volto, sapeva perfettamente ciò che stava facendo. Aveva perso semplicemente ogni freno morale ma la testa, quella era lucida più di prima.

«Forse… Forse è meglio così… L’importante è che nessuno si metta nei guai».

Orihime non aveva paura di lui, quanto _per lui_. Era meglio allontanarlo dagli altri, sarebbe stato più semplice _controllarlo_ se doveva preoccuparsi soltanto per se stessa.

Lo aveva seguito, fra le obiezioni generali, continuando ad affermare sicura che, no, lui non era un mostro e lei aveva fiducia in Ichigo, qualunque fosse la sua forma e la sua voce.

E come avrebbe potuto giudicarlo colpevole di qualcosa, lei che si sentiva responsabile di ogni male che gli era accaduto fin da quando aveva messo piede nell’Hueco Mundo?

Si voltò, portandosi le ginocchia al petto, mentre osservava i lineamenti del ragazzo, i lunghi capelli arancioni sparsi sulla sabbia bianca. Nonostante avesse perso buona parte della sua dolcezza, nonostante fosse diventato più istintivo, più _bestiale_ , restava pur sempre l’Ichigo Kurosaki di sempre.

Non era soltanto un fatto fisico. Persino quella voce distorta conservava qualcosa di _suo_ , persino quello sguardo crudele e senza perdono non riusciva a sopprimere del tutto una scintilla entusiasta e forse addirittura _ingenua_.

Era rimasto ingenuo, proprio come un bambino, un piccolo infante crudele concentrato prima di tutto sulla soddisfazione dei suoi bisogni.

E possessivo al punto da difendere con le unghie e i denti tutte le _cose_ che gli procuravano piacere.

Allungò la mano destra verso il pezzo di maschera che ricopriva il suo occhio sinistro, sfiorandola leggermente. Non bastava un orpello che gli coprisse il viso, non bastava un buco che gli squarciasse il petto per cambiarlo. Ichigo Kurosaki, per lei, restava sempre lo stesso, santo o diavolo che fosse.

I polpastrelli sfiorarono lievemente la guancia del ragazzo che, a quel tocco tanto fresco sulla sua pelle, sobbalzò, risvegliandosi all’istante.

I suoi occhi gialli vagarono per pochi istanti, prima di fissarsi sul volto bianco e sorpreso di Orihime, cercando il suo sguardo.

La ragazza, imbarazzata, cercò di ritirare la mano ma Ichigo fu più rapido di lei e le afferrò il polso, tirandola verso il basso, mentre con la mano destra le afferrava il capo, spingendosela contro il viso.

Orihime non ebbe neanche il tempo di prender fiato che si ritrovò la bocca premuta contro quella del ragazzo, in un bacio famelico e possessivo.

Chiuse gli occhi mentre sentiva le labbra del ragazzo, _roventi_ , muoversi contro le sue, spalancandole fino a infilarle la lingua in bocca e, suo malgrado, si ritrovò a lasciarsi coinvolgere più di quanto lei stessa non volesse.

Ma baciarlo era qualcosa che le mandava completamente in tilt il sistema nervoso, sentirsi stringere da quelle mani tanto calde, contro quel viso tanto amato, tanto desiderato, essere fatta omaggio di un tale privilegio, lei che si sentiva tanto immeritevole anche solo di stargli accanto, era un’emozione troppo forte per poter essere placata agevolmente.

Ichigo mollò finalmente la presa sul suo polso, lasciando scivolare la mano lungo il fianco della ragazza. Il cuore batteva forte, troppo forte e con troppa violenza, tanto da rischiare di schizzarle in gola in un sol botto, mentre Orihime tentava di schiarire la mente da quella nebbia calda e improvvisa che l’aveva assalita.

E poi premette le piccole mani bianche contro il petto del ragazzo, mentre si staccava a fatica dalla sua bocca.

Lo fissò per qualche istante, la bocca arrossata e il fiato corto, quasi _dolorante_ per quello che sembrava un assalto in piena regola più che un semplice gesto di affetto.

«Kurosaki-kun… Mi sembra non sia il caso… Insomma… Sarebbe meglio _fermarsi_ » lo richiamò gentilmente Orihime.

_«Dì, devo piacerti proprio tanto io, eh?»._

«Non… Non è un buon motivo per… _Approfittare_ della situazione!».

La ragazza non poté nascondere un certo fremito nella voce sdegnata, un brivido caldo che si diffondeva dal fianco, nel punto in cui la mano di Ichigo l’aveva sfiorata fino a pochi secondi prima, un’impressione vivida e reale dei suoi polpastrelli affondati nella carne fino a _scottare_.

Era diventato così _arrogante_ che Orihime non faceva fatica a rivolgersi a lui in maniera meno gentile del solito. Di fronte a una tale sfacciataggine essere troppo educata poteva rivelarsi un rischio.

_«Io ti piaccio, tu mi piaci, questo si chiama soltanto essere pratici»._

Essere pratici… La ragazza avrebbe obiettato che, più che altro, si trattava semplicemente di seguire gli _istinti_ , di qualunque natura essi fossero, ma preferì tacere.

Era la seconda volta che le faceva uno scherzo del genere. La prima, pochi giorni addietro, l’aveva lasciata letteralmente senza fiato.

Ichigo si era concesso un attimo di riposo, sempre e soltanto dopo che Orihime lo aveva pregato fino a farsi mancare la voce.

La ragazza era rimasta a osservarlo finché le prime lacrime erano sgorgate spontanee, inondandole il viso. Non sapeva neanche lei perché stava piangendo a quel modo, un pianto lungo e senza singhiozzi, tanto caldo da bruciarle gli occhi e la gola.

Sapeva soltanto che più lo guardava e più le veniva da piangere.

Lui si era risvegliato, all’improvviso, e le si era avvicinato chiedendole che cosa le fosse preso, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure annoiate.

Orihime aveva cominciato a sfregarsi la faccia convulsamente, nel tentativo di cancellare quelle lacrime, mentre cercava di spiegargli che stava benissimo.

Ichigo neanche l’aveva ascoltata, si era limitato a scostare le sue mani con impazienza e l’aveva baciata.

Quel gesto era stato tanto improvviso e inaspettato che la ragazza aveva dimenticato di _respirare_ addirittura. E poi era arrivata la consapevolezza di ciò che stava succedendo ed era stata tanto violenta da rischiare di sommergerla, fino a farla annaspare.

Si era staccato, alla fine, dopo un istante che sembrava non finire mai e aveva fissato la sua espressione smarrita e anelante con un certo compiacimento.

_«Smettila di piangere. Non mi piace quando lo fai. Devi sorridere, altrimenti viene a piovere. E io odio la pioggia»._

Orihime aveva compreso solo in parte le sue parole, non potendo immaginare fino a qual punto quell’evento potesse essere deleterio per la psiche di Ichigo Kurosaki.

«Forse ora… Sarebbe meglio che ci incamminiamo Ku…».

_«Prendiamocela comoda, ci siamo appena fermati»._

«Ma… Poco fa avevi detto che non era il caso di attardarsi troppo!».

Le mani tornavano a stringere convulsamente i lembi della veste, mentre Orihime lo fissava stralunata, per il suo immenso divertimento.

Lo sapeva che lo faceva apposta, che giocava a provocarla per il gusto di farla reagire, ma la ragazza non era tipo da cedere tanto facilmente. Per quanto…

_«Ho cambiato idea, qualche problema?»._

Orihime fece un profondo respiro, tanto profondo da riempirsi i polmoni fino al limite e contò mentalmente fino a dieci.

Amava Ichigo Kurosaki ma in quello stato si comportava peggio di un bambino capriccioso.

«Vuol dire… Vuol dire che ne approfitterò per riposare un…».

_«Com’era quella canzone che mi hai cantato l’ultima volta?»._

Orihime spalancò gli occhi, fissandolo con le sue immense iridi color miele.

« _E posso sentire il mondo crollarmi addosso. E posso sentire la mia vita crollare adesso. E posso sentire la mia anima sbriciolarsi via_ » intonò la ragazza con tono interrogativo.

_«Sì, esatto, quella. Cantamela»._

Un’altra delle sue richieste pretenziose. Orihime aveva scoperto, quasi per caso, che cantargli quella canzone lo _calmava_.

La voce della ragazza era malferma e a tratti un po’ stonata: non riusciva ad avvolgere i bassi nella maniera giusta e i suoi acuti s’inerpicavano con troppa audacia nell’orecchio di chi l’ascoltava, eppure Ichigo insisteva nel sentirla cantare.

La sua voce, mischiata a quelle parole tristi e malinconiche, aveva su di lui l’effetto di una ninna-nanna.

«Ma io non sono brava! E poi gli Hollow potrebbero sentirci e…».

_«Chissenefrega! Canta o non ti faccio dormire»._

I pugni di Orihime si contrassero fino allo spasimo mentre ricominciava a contare nella sua mente, ma doppiò il numero dieci più e più volte prima che la sua bocca si decidesse a schiudersi e le parole a fluire lentamente fuori, sconnesse, affaticate e un po’ spezzate, una strana melodia che rendeva quel canto ancora più languido e triste.

_“Restando sveglia per afferrare un sogno_   
_Gustando l’aria che tu inspiri_   
_Spero di non dimenticare una singola cosa_   
_Desidero stringerti a me e pregare_   
_Osservando le nostre fantasie decadere_   
_Nulla resterà per sempre uguale”._

Il canto continuò a lungo prima che Orihime tacesse, riaprendo gli occhi e abbandonando quello stato di assurda concentrazione in cui era sprofondata per richiamare alla mente ogni parola.

Si accorse così solo in quell’istante che Ichigo aveva poggiato la testa contro la sua spalla, i lunghi capelli arancioni che ricadevano in ciocche scomposte sul suo seno.

_«Sì, va bene, ora… Puoi anche dormire. Ma non troppo, altrimenti mi annoio»._

Un lungo sospiro, molto simile a un gemito spazientito, scosse il corpo di Orihime, che si appoggiò all’enorme pilastro alle sue spalle, quasi sconfitta, sperando di riuscire a prender sonno rapidamente e abbastanza a lungo da recuperare almeno in parte le forze.

E la sensazione di quel corpo tanto caldo vicino al suo, quel calore a tratti addirittura _soffocante_ , la assalì tanto in fretta da condurla dolcemente verso il sonno.

Ma prima che potesse sprofondarvi completamente, ebbe la forza di sussurrare poche parole all’indirizzo di Ichigo.

«Devi… Dovrai per forza _ucciderlo_ , Kurosaki-kun?».

_«Certo che devo. Lui mi ha sfidato. E finché sarà vivo, tu sarai in pericolo»._

Orihime avrebbe voluto versare calde lacrime di fronte a quell’affermazione ma Ichigo non voleva vederla piangere e così si contentò di chiudere gli occhi e lasciar vagare la mente altrove.

_«Io… Ti proteggerò…»._

«Grazie».

E mentre Orihime si addormentava, la quiete scese sul deserto.

_“E tutto l’amore lo abbiamo gettato via_   
_E tutte le speranze che abbiamo coltivato sono svanite_   
_Facendo lo stesso errore di nuovo_   
_E posso sentire il mondo crollarmi addosso_   
_E posso sentire la mia vita crollare adesso_   
_E posso sentire la mia anima sbriciolarsi via_   
_Cadere lontano_   
_Cadere lontano con te”._   
_**{Muse - Falling Away With You}** _


End file.
